We've Got Each Other
by Nanashichan
Summary: What if first year had worked out differently for Harry and Draco? Would the effects be more severe than either could imagine? Pairings are DxH, sap, angst, and action. Please read and review.


We've Got Each Other  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's a fic that had originally started because I was just really bored one night. I had intended to delete it but as it worked out I began to type and type and now we have this. ^_^ Anyway, warnings include sap, angst but only slight, action, DxH, and my own characters. Please read and review and thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
We've Got Each Other  
  
Rai watched the spectacle with some interest and amusement. Standing in a far corner, dressed in muggle clothing, the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts couldn't contain the snicker from escaping when Dudley landed face first in the snake cage. /Young wizards and their tempers./ Eyes sparkling as he glanced over at Harry his smile widened when said reptile stopped to speak with him before continue his getaway. /Well, I do suppose that I should replace the glass. Wouldn't do for the muggles to wonder what happened to it./ With a simple flick of his wand, the glass reappeared and Rai watched with a smirk as Dudley suddenly realized he was trapped.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, who was sprawled on the floor and laughing managed to glance up in time to catch silvery-blue eyes with his own. The brunette sent him a wink before turning and calmly walking out the door. /Who. . ./ His attention was diverted however when his uncle marched over to him, his face purple with anger.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, as Harry was walking out of his 'room', the doorbell rang just in time for Uncle Vernon to shout for him to answer it. Sighing, the emerald-eyed boy opened the door to find the smiling man from yesterday. He gasped as he finally met the twinkling wintry gems. "You. . .you're. . ."  
  
"Mister Harry Potter I presume? May I come in?" Rai said with a grin.  
  
Harry slowly nodded and numbly motioned for Rai to enter. "Who-Who are you?"  
  
Chuckling slightly, the brunette smiled. "I am Professor Rai Maxwell- Asgaroth but you can call me Professor Maxwell. Soon to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Of course you should already know all about that."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't." Harry shrugged apologetically.  
  
Rai stared at the young boy incredulously. "Strange. I saw the owls come here myself. Have you not been receiving the letters?"  
  
"My Uncle has been keeping them." Harry titled his head curiously. "Why? What's so important about them?"  
  
Sighing, the professor shook his head. "They are acceptance letters to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, Harry Potter, are a wizard."  
  
"I'm a wh-what? I-I ca-can't be a wi-wizard." He stuttered quietly. "There's no such thing as magic. There can't be."  
  
"Oh really." Rai raised and eyebrow before smiling. "Then explain this." Withdrawing a wand from his pocket, the brunette pointed it to his own chest before muttering a few words. With a dim flash, the muggle clothing was gone and in their place were midnight blue robes.  
  
"Wow. How'd you do that?" Harry's eyes were wide as he stared up at Rai.  
  
Rai winked. "Magic." He frowned again as another thought occurred to him. "Didn't you ever wonder where you're mother and father learned it all?"  
  
"They knew magic?"  
  
"Of course. It so happens that they had enough to manage to protect you before. . ." Rai grimaced and sadly gazed down at Harry. ". . .before Voldemort murdered them."  
  
Harry was about to respond when there came a shout from the kitchen and the sound of feet before the young wizard's Uncle, Aunt, and cousin came marching into the hallway.  
  
"Boy, what are you doing letting people into the house?! You. . ." Uncle Vernon trailed off as he caught sight of Rai's robes and the telltale wand in the teacher's hand. His face boiled as he clenched his fists in fury and fear. "Get out! What have you been telling him?"  
  
"The truth." Rai boldly answered. "And I would ask that you show some manners muggle." He sent a glare and Vernon stepped back slightly. However, as Rai turned back to Harry, he was smiling. "Hagrid should be here soon to accompany us to Diagon Alley to gather your school supplies. While, we are there, I want you to pick out a birthday gift."  
  
Harry grinned as his eyes lit up. "A birthday gift? Really?"  
  
"Of course." He chuckled slightly and waved his wand at eye level so that a clock appeared in the air. "Hmm. . .should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Freaks. They're all freaks. Just like my sister. Maybe he'll get blown up like her."  
  
Rai saw red as he heard the muttered comment from Petunia. Gradually twisting around on his heels, the Hogwart's professor sent a death glare at the skinny woman. "How dare you speak as such about Lily Potter?! You will never be half the person she was."  
  
Petunia snorted. "You're right. I'm not a freak like her."  
  
Snarling indignantly, Rai lifted his wand and red sparks flew from it and landed on Petunia's mouth. She tried to open her mouth to scream but her lips wouldn't separate. The brunette smirked wickedly as she fled the room.  
  
Harry was watching in amusement when there came a knock at the door. Once he opened it, he was shocked to find a towering man smiling down at him. "Oh, hello Harry. Professor Maxwell."  
  
"Hello Hagrid. I trust you got here alright."  
  
Hagrid nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box and a letter. "Well, here's the letter from Hogwarts Harry." Next he handed over the semi battered box. "I'm afraid that I may have sat on it a little but I imagine it'll taste just fine. I baked it myself. Letters and everything. Happy birthday."  
  
Gratefully accepting the cake, Harry set it down on the hallway table before he set to opening the sealed letter.  
  
Uncle Vernon had finally found his voice as he finally managed to bellow his objection. "He will not be going!"  
  
The half giant raised an eyebrow in amusement while Rai paid the annoying muggle no heed. "Oh and I suppose a great muggle like yourself is going to stop him." A snorting sound could be heard and all glanced over to where Dudley was proceeding to devour Harry's birthday gift. Hagrid sent a disapproving look before pointing his umbrella right at the enormous boy's bottom and immediately a pig's tail appeared. Dudley squealed in shock as Uncle Vernon ushered him out of the hall and into the safety of the kitchen. "You won't tell will you Rai?"  
  
Rai patted Hagrid's arm with a smile. "I promise I won't. That great git deserved it and besides, if you had not done it, I would have."  
  
Harry looked on in amusement between the two wizards and grinned when Rai finally motioned for him to follow them. "Come then Harry. We have a bit of shopping to do and I think we could all do with some lunch."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why did you get so defensive when Aunt Petunia talked about my mum?" Harry asked as the three of them ate their lunch in the Leaky Cauldron. "You look too young to even know her."  
  
Rai smiled. "In some terms I am young while in others I am quite old but that will be explained once you get to class. As for your answer, yes I did know Lily. She was one of my best friends. If you want, I can give you some pictures of her that I managed to take without her knowing. I always enjoyed picking on her and James when we were in school together. They were a perfect couple, your mum and dad."  
  
Harry nodded thoughtfully, savoring every word that Rai spoke of his parents while he wondered about the professor's earlier statement. "I still have to get a wand Professor."  
  
"Of course. I can take you to Ollivander's. I think Hagrid wanted to run an errand, right?" The wintry-eyed wizard asked the big man beside him.  
  
"Yeah. If you don't mind Professor."  
  
Rai shrugged. "It's fine. We can meet you in front of the wand shop. It should take us no more than an hour."  
  
Nodding, Hagrid set to eating again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai watched with rising mirth as books flew from the shelves in a frenzied mess. His silver-blue eyes sparkled as Mr. Ollivander sighed and shook his head before shuffling back into the many rows and rows of wands. The professor glanced down at the resigned look on Harry's face and gave a comforting pat on the boy's shoulder before turning his attention back to the old wand dealer. However, upon seeing the serious look on the other's face, his smile faded and it was replaced by curiosity.  
  
"I wonder. . ." The two wizards watched as Mr. Ollivander presented a wand to Harry and immediately a golden glow surrounded the emerald-eyed boy.  
  
"Curious."  
  
"Excuse me, sir but why is it curious?" Harry questioned as he gazed at the wand in his hand.  
  
Mr. Ollivander gave a flickering look at the Hogwarts professor and Rai's eyes widened in understanding. "It just so happens, Mr. Potter that the phoenix that gave a feather to this wand gave only one other. I remember every wand I've ever sold and it's curious because it was the brother to that wand that gave you that scar."  
  
Harry transferred his gaze between a solemn looking Rai and an equally somber wand dealer. The tense silence was broken however when a tapping came at the window pane and all three glanced over to see Hagrid standing at the window holding a snow owl. "Happy birthday Harry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I suppose I will just have to buy you a present from Hogsmeade. Shame that we had no time for you to pick out one in Diagon Alley." Rai stated as he dodged another muggle at the busy train station.  
  
"You really don't have to get me anything." Harry replied, slightly flushed with embarrassment that someone would care for him enough to buy him a gift.  
  
Rai patted Harry's shoulder comfortingly as he led them past the different platforms. "You don't worry about it Harry. I'll find something for you." He paused and stopped. "Well here we are."  
  
"It's a wall Professor."  
  
The Dark Arts teacher chuckled but before he could explain, another voice called out his name. "Rai Maxwell?!"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" Rai grunted a little when the older woman enveloped him in a tight hug but he nevertheless returned it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and straightened Rai's robes. "I'm very good, dear. What are you doing away from Hogwarts? I thought you would be there preparing for the year."  
  
Rai smiled and gestured to Harry. "I came on Albus' request to retrieve Harry. Seems as though the muggles Harry was staying with had failed to deliver to him a single letter that we tried to send."  
  
The other frowned. "Strange." Suddenly she snapped out of her contemplation. "Oh, we have to get them onto the platform or the train will leave without them!"  
  
Nodding, Rai motioned for Percy to go first.  
  
"Thank you Professor. I look forward to your lessons this year." Percy said right before he vanished.  
  
"We can't wait for your class Professor." Fred grinned and received a smirk in return and Rai watched as the twins entered the platform.  
  
Rai sighed. "Well, Harry. I suppose it's your turn. Good luck and I shall see you again when you get to school."  
  
"You aren't coming with me Professor?"  
  
The brunette smiled and shook his head. "No Harry. Don't worry. You'll be fine." He offered one last reassuring nod before bidding good luck to Ron as well and good bye to all three Weasleys. They watched for a moment as Rai disappeared into the crowd and then the remaining boys made their way into Platform 9 ¾.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow. . ." Harry breathed as their boats pulled up to the docks in front of Hogwarts castle. "It's amazing."  
  
Ron, as the ebony-haired boy had discovered was the name of the youngest of the Weasley sons, also inclined his head in awe. "Your bloody right wow."  
  
The first years then clambered off the boats one by one and hurried their way inside. Hagrid had somehow vanished but in his place was a witch. "Hello. My name is Professor McGonagall." She began her introduction but Harry hardly heard any of it as he tried to take in everything about his surroundings. Only when he heard someone utter his name did he break out of his trance.  
  
"So, the rumor is true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry looked over and his breath caught as his emerald gems met silver. Pale blonde hair framed the other boy's handsome face and fell in soft tuffs as a sneer pulled at rosy lips. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go mixing with the wrong sort. I can help you with that."  
  
Harry was about to respond when Draco continued to speak and at the cruel words, the raven-haired wizard frowned. He stared at the offered hand and as much as it pained him to go against the other, which he no doubt felt a strong attraction to, Harry couldn't betray his new friend. "I think I know how to tell the wrong sorts myself thank you."  
  
Draco seemed pained for a moment and then suddenly the smirk was back but the blonde never got a chance to retort as McGonagall reappeared then. She tapped Draco on the shoulder and Harry was given one last glare before they all followed the Professor into the brightly lit hall.  
  
Eyes traveling the expanse of the hall, Harry picked out Rai at the teacher's table and smiled when the professor grinned at him. Suddenly his nervousness diminished slightly at the sight of a friendly face but despite that fact, he was still jumpy at Professor McGonagall called his name. He slowly made his way up to the sorting hat and gingerly sat on the stool. Harry could practically feel the entire mass of students and teachers tense but his mind was now focused on convincing the hat to place him anywhere but Slytherin.  
  
It was with great relief and rejoicing when the hat called out Gryffindor. Harry's face lit up as he rushed over to join Ron at the table and as he turned around he caught Dumbledore's eyes and smiled at the headmaster and then Rai. Perhaps, everything would be fine after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was on his second week after Flying Class that Harry was able to speak with Rai again.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry." Rai said cheerfully as he took the vacant part of the bench near the Gryffindor. "It's a shame that I did not get you in my class. Although, Professor Quirrel is a good teacher; little edgy sometimes but a good teacher. Perhaps I will get you next year."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
Rai nodded. "You know, that was one remarkable display that you showed out there in your Flying Class."  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"I happened to be passing in the hall facing the fields. Brilliant move Harry." The brunette's eyes sparkled with pride and he stood. "Well, I should be going. I have to prepare for my next class. Seventh year Slytherins." Rai seemed to sigh with frustration at the mention of his class before smiling. "Don't hesitate to come see me if you need to Harry. And good luck during the school year."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you Professor."  
  
As soon as Rai was gone, Hermione gasped. "How do you know him Harry?"  
  
"He came to get me for school. Why? What's so special about him?" The emerald-eyed wizard took a bit of his food but his attention was focused on his friend.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Do you ever read? Well, Professor Maxwell just happens to be the only elven wizard there is in the entire magical community."  
  
"He's an elf?!" Ron exclaimed from the other side of Hermione.  
  
The girl shook her head. "I just said that didn't I? Yes, Professor Maxwell is an elf. He just always keeps up a charm that hides the features usually marking him as one."  
  
"So that's what he meant when I asked him how old he was." Harry smiled at the confused gazes that he received. "When I asked him how he knew my mum since he seemed so young, he had said that he was young in some ways but old in others."  
  
"Oh." Hermione responded. "Although I do wish that I had him as a Professor. He could teach us so much more because of his heritage. Although I heard that his husband is an excellent Runes teacher as well."  
  
Ron gaped. "Professor Maxwell is married to Professor Asgaroth?! But Professor Maxwell doesn't even use the last name Asgaroth."  
  
"Yes he does." Harry interjected. "That's how he introduced himself to me when we first met. I think he doesn't use it in school to prevent any confusion."  
  
"That makes sense." The red-head nodded. "I've never met Professor Asgaroth though."  
  
Hermione practically shrieked. "You haven't?! You should have done that already so that you can get an early overview of what that class is like in case you want to take it next year!"  
  
Harry and Ron shared an exasperated sigh as they attempted to block out their friend's ranting. It was going to be a long lunch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry cursed under his breath as he sprinted down the halls, his robes practically falling off his shoulders and bellowing behind him. The Gryffindor had been running so fast that he hardly registered that he had crashed into another person until they both went tumbling to the stone floor. "Sorry. I wasn't looking. Sor-"  
  
"I'm humbled Potter, you actually apologizing to me. So, should I take it that you've finally come to your senses about that Weasel, Potter, or are you just making it another clumsy habit of yours to plow other people down?" The familiar drawl of his rival automatically shut Harry up and the emerald-eyed wizard seemed shocked for a moment before glaring down at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy!" On the outside, Harry scowled while his thoughts took a completely different track. /He's so warm and he smells nice. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him . ../  
  
Draco wasn't having much success redirecting his thoughts to anger either but as usual, his mouth acted on it own. "Good job Potter. Maybe you do have some brain cells in that overly large head of yours. Now if you would like to utilize the other puny cell in your brain, I would greatly appreciate it if you get your mudblood loving self off of me." /He's so beautiful and his eyes are such a remarkable shade of green. I could loose myself into them forever. . ./ He knew he shouldn't be entertaining any such fantasies about himself and Harry but with the other pressed against him, Draco couldn't control the unconscious reaction of his body. Therefore, when Harry flushed brightly at his insulting words and clambered off him the Slytherin had to resist the urge to sigh in relief and slight regret. "Ugh, now I have to shower. I have all your nasty germs all over me."  
  
"Look who's talking Malfoy. I'm not the one crawling around in the dungeons with that slime you call your housemates."  
  
However, before either boy could continue their verbal sparring, another voice interrupted. "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!" Both look up to find Professor Maxwell frowning at them in disapproval from his closed classroom door across the hall. "What are you boys doing out here? Are you not supposed to be in class?"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor." Harry mumbled, bowing his head in shame. Draco, however, only snorted and crossed his arms superiorly.  
  
Rai sighed and gave a small smile. "I will not give you detention this time but I am afraid that I will have to take ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin." He flicked his wand and a note appeared in his hand, which he handed to Harry. "Now I believe that you are overdue in Transfiguration. Give this Professor McGonagall so she won't dock anymore points. Draco, I believe that you should be joining me in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
They both watched Harry walk away before Rai again turned to his blonde student. Even with the current event Rai really was fond of Draco Malfoy. Over the past week he was glad to find that his student in return trusted him enough to drop his facade that he held about the rest of the school. "Draco, I expected more from you."  
  
Draco's cold eyes softened and lament shone in the now misty gray eyes. "I know Professor. . .I know. . ." Without another word, the Slytherin trailed into Rai's classroom, the wintry-eyed brunette following him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. May I speak to you for a few moments?" Rai called out to the Slytherin as he class began to file out the door. He saw Draco nod before coming to stand in front of his desk.  
  
The professor waited until they were alone before talking. "Are you okay Draco?"  
  
Draco sagged slightly at the question. The blonde knew that his teacher had suspected something in the hall after Harry had left and seeing the compassion in Rai's eyes, Draco decided it was time to confide in him. "I don't think so Professor."  
  
Rai tilted his head a bit to consider Draco. /I wonder. . ./ He smirked as he remember the wistful glance that he had seen Draco toss in Harry's direction earlier and suddenly the facts fell into place. "Would all this grief come from one Harry Potter?" He smirked as the Slytherin's head shot up and a crimson blush stained his cheeks. "So it is Harry. You like him don't you Draco?"  
  
The blonde nodded miserably and this seemed to set him off. "But all I can do is screw up everything! You saw me when I was near him!" Draco was pacing madly now. "Ever since I met him outside the Great Hall I just can't stop myself from insulting him. Now I don't even think that there's the smallest chance that he'll like me; hell even consider me as a friend."  
  
Shaking his head, the Dark Arts teacher stood and guided Draco over to one of the student desks. "Listen to me Draco. I know Harry just as well as I know you and I wouldn't hesitate to say that he may yet give you another chance to straighten up these issues with him." Rai grinned. "And I think that you may find the results shocking if you don't insult him."  
  
"Are you sure Professor?" Draco's silver eyes lit up hopefully.  
  
Rai nodded. "But take this slow and I know that you have enough charm in you to win him over."  
  
"Thank you!" Then Draco did something that would shock the entire school if they had seen it; he leapt forward and hugged Rai tightly.  
  
Smiling, the brunette returned the embrace briefly. "Now you should hurry to dinner. You don't want to miss it."  
  
"Of course Professor and thank you again." It was one happy Slytherin that strolled out of that classroom then and Rai had to chuckle at that. However, a voice at the door caught his attention.  
  
"Hey, love. Consoling another student?"  
  
Rai looked up and his icy orbs locked with deep cobalt and the elf smiled. "Oh, hey, Derek. And yes it was Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy? Isn't he the aristocratic snob that always picks on Harry Potter?" The raven-haired Runes professor fully entered the classroom and walked over to Rai, giving his husband a kiss.  
  
The brunette frowned and mock punched Derek's arm. "That's not nice and Draco is really a sweet boy. He just has to hide how he's really like so that twit of a father of his won't punish him."  
  
"I see." Derek hummed in agreement. "Lucius was always a right prat. I can see where Draco's coming from then. Anyway, what were you talking to him about?"  
  
"Harry Potter." Rai grinned, lacing his fingers through Derek's as they both left his classroom. "It seems that our dear Malfoy has quite the crush on him."  
  
Chuckling, Derek stopped and pulled his lover closer to his side. "Reminds me of a certain two people when they were in school."  
  
Rai bit his lip to hide his smirk and leaned in to kiss his dark-haired husband sweetly. "You do know that you were the 'aristocratic snob' from Slytherin as you had put it earlier." The comment would have been biting if it weren't for the light teasing tone and the mirth dancing Rai's wintry eyes.  
  
Derek stuck his tongue out at the brunette and smiled when Rai bent forward to kiss him and twine his own tongue with Derek's. The two professors stood there for a long moment just trading kisses and holding each other until a polite cough disturbed them.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Rai exclaimed, flushing. "Err. . .umm. . ."  
  
Harry grinned largely as he eyed the two professors while Ron gaped and blushed as red as his hair. As for Hermione, she was sighing dreamily and her eyes were distant as she watched Rai and Derek.  
  
"Umm. . .hello boys, Ms. Granger." Derek was the first to regain his composure, being the only one from Slytherin present. "Should you not be at dinner already?"  
  
"Sorry professor." Answered the emerald-eyed wizard but the amusement remained in his face.  
  
Rai coughed and shook his head. "No, it's fine. Come on, we'll go together." The Dark Arts professor kept Derek's arm wrapped around his waist as they strolled down the hall and all the way to the teacher's table. "Love, I'll join you in a few minutes."  
  
Derek gave the other a questioning glance but nodded and went to take his own seat. Meanwhile, Rai went to stand beside McGonagall. "Did you send it yet?"  
  
The Transfiguration professor nodded. "Right before I came down to dinner. Harry's owl should be here any moment now."  
  
As if on cue, there was an almost silent flutter of wings. Both teachers looked up and smiled when they saw Hedwig. Their eyes remained fixed on the bird until he had delivered his package and then their gaze transferred to Harry who was now gaping at his new Nimbus 2000.  
  
"He seems to like it." Rai said with a glint in his eyes as Hedwig landed on the arm of Professor McGonagall's chair.  
  
"Indeed." The older of the pair nodded as she lightly stroked Hedwig's head and both smiled when Harry's searching emerald eyes landed on them. "And now I do believe our clever Mr. Potter has realized who sent it to him."  
  
Rai nodded, mouthing a happy birthday to the Gryffindor before patting his companion's shoulder and walking over to his chair. Once the Dark Arts teacher had taken his seat, Rai surreptitiously cast glances at his lover and a small grin pulled at his lips at the many happy memories that came to mind. He would definitely have to help Harry and Draco get together; after all, they both did deserve happiness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the school year passed, Rai usually found either Harry or Draco in his and Derek's room while he tried to counsel them on their feelings toward one another.  
  
"Those really should get together, love." Derek whispered one night as he came up behind Rai where the brunette was fixing himself some tea and wrapped his arms gently around his lover's torso.  
  
Rai hummed and leaned back again his husband. "I agree dear but this cannot be rushed." He chuckled and he absently laced his fingers through Derek's. "I mean those two do bloody well like each other enough to the point where I would dare say that they love each other. The problem is that we need to find a proper place and time for them to admit their feeling to one another. . .provided they don't get scared enough to hide their emotions again by trying to kill the other."  
  
Derek laughed softly into Rai's ear. "True." He had a thought. "Speaking of opportunities, don't Draco and Harry both have detention together this week for fighting again?"  
  
"Hmm. I think so." Twisting around in his lover's arms, Rai completely forgot about his tea, as Derek's constant nuzzling against his neck was beginning to distract him. "Can we discuss another relationship though?"  
  
The black-haired man grinned knowingly. "And what relationship would that be my dear elf?" Giving, Derek a lingering kiss, Rai pressed himself against the other suggestively..  
  
"Oh I don't know. Which one do you think?" Those were the last words spoken that night as Derek scooped his smaller lover into his arms and whisked him off to the bedroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry sat staring thoughtfully into the fire as his mind raced over the many issues that he had now only found time to address. Issues such as those revolving about one certain Draco Malfoy and, unfortunately, the rising threat against him from Lord Voldemort."  
  
His trance however was broken when Seamus and Dean barged into the common room, Ron not far behind them.  
  
"I'm still saying that Quidditch is better than any muggle sport." Ron declared as three came to a stop near Harry. "What do you think Harry?"  
  
Said Gryffindor merely shrugged and glanced down at his watch before sighing. "I should get going. I have detention with Malfoy and Professor Maxwell."  
  
"Professor Maxwell gave you detention?!" Seamus gawked, not believing that the friendly Professor would do anything of the sort unless the person he was punishing seriously had done something horrible.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. "Snape did but he said he was too busy tonight to watch us so he gave us over to Professor Maxwell." He shrugged. "I don't think it will be that bad then."  
  
"Yeah Professor Maxwell won't be bad but Malfoy. . .man, I'm sorry Harry." Ron stated with a sympathetic glance at his best friend.  
  
"Hmm." The Gryffindor gathered his cloak, providing no reply to Ron's comment. "Well, I'll talk to you later, guys." And with that, Harry was gone out the portrait and down the corridor.  
  
The emerald-eyed boy moved along silently in the moonlit shadows until he at last came to a door. Timidly he knocked and opened it when he heard Rai's voice call for him to come in. Upon entering, Harry found that Draco was already there and sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. However, that was not what surprised Harry, rather it was the fact that the other wizard was dressed in tight, black, muggle jeans and a button-down white shirt partly opened to reveal a skin tight black shirt underneath. Harry suddenly felt self-conscious in his own baggy blue jeans and deep green sweater.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Licking his suddenly dry lips, Harry tore his gaze away from Draco to look at Rai. "Yes Professor?"  
  
Rai appeared amused as he forced away the smirk forming on his lips. "Are you going to come in so I can explain what we are going to do tonight?"  
  
Harry colored and immediately took his seat beside Draco. His attention was so caught up in his embarrassment that the raven-haired boy missed the look of desire that the Slytherin had cast his way. /Clothes are slightly to big for him but he looks so damned adorable in them./ Draco thought as a hint of a smile curved his mouth up.  
  
Sighing, Rai shook his head at the inattentiveness of his two companions. /Snape sure did them a favor putting them together for detention./ He snickered. /Boy, won't Severus be livid if he ever discovered the two fancied each other./ "Draco, not you too. At this rate we won't ever get anything done." The brunette's tone was teasing as he caught the blonde's attention. "Alright, now originally Severus had wanted you two to file his entire storage closet," Rai waved a hand to calm down the panicking boys, "but I decided that that was just a little on the cruel side considering how enormous his collection is so instead I want you two to settle some issues. Since the reason as to why you're here is due to bickering, I want to both of you to attempt to alleviate some of your ill feelings."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Draco. Now," Rai stood and stretched, "I'm gonna give you two an hour to talk while I go and prepare the classroom for tomorrow's class. When I come back I expect some positive results."  
  
Utterly defeated at the commanding tone in Rai's voice, Harry and Draco slumped in their chairs while their professor gathered a few papers and bustled out of the office. Deafening silence encompassed the room and the wizards began to fidget uncomfortably.  
  
After nearly ten, drawn out minutes, Harry sighed and broke the hush. "We may as well do as Professor Maxwell asked or he may not let us leave when he comes back Malfoy."  
  
Pouting, the silver-eyed wizard frowned. "As much as it pains for me to say this, Potter, I think you're right."  
  
Harry bit his lip and a suspicious whimper left his mouth, drawing Draco's attention. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." His emerald eyes betrayed him though as they were impossible bright with mirth.  
  
"Oh come on Potter. We're stuck here anyway. You may as well tell me." Draco drawled, setting his now empty mug on Rai's desk.  
  
The Gryffindor considered this before standing to face Draco who had also climbed to his feet after Harry did. "Do you really want to know Malfoy?" He edged closer to his rival.  
  
Draco eyed him warily but nodded. "Yes Potter. I do want to know." /What is he doing? Merlin help me. I'm gonna to lose it soon if he comes any closer to me./  
  
Harry, not knowing those thoughts were coursing through his companion's mind, inched a little nearer until he practically whispering in Draco's ear. "Well, Draco," He seemed to purr out the other's name, causing a pleasant shiver to run up the Slytherin's spine. "I was just thinking about how cute you look when you pout."  
  
If anything, that was not what Draco was expecting as his mouth dropped open in shock. "Wha-What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me." The shorter boy moved back slightly and Draco almost pulled him back but at the last moment, stopped himself.  
  
"In case you've forgotten Potter, we're enemies."  
  
Harry tilted his head curiously. "That is a fact but I think the question is why do we have to be enemies? Truth to be told, I would rather be a friend than an enemy Draco."  
  
Draco winced as he looked away; thoughts of his father and Voldemort entering his mind. "But we can't be Harry. We can't. . ."  
  
"Why Draco? Give me a good reason."  
  
"Just because." Draco spun around on his heels as he said this.  
  
Scowling in frustration, Harry grabbed the Slytherin by the arm and turned him back around. "Not good enough."  
  
"Fine! You want a reason? I'll give you one! Even, better, I'll give you two!" Shouting, Draco clenched his hands to his side as he spoke. "You ever heard of Voldemort Potter and my goddamn father?! Have you ever thought that if we became friends in any way that they would only use our relationship to get to you?"  
  
Harry shook his head in exasperation and reached up to cup Draco's cheek so that the blonde was gazing directly at him. "Don't you realize it yet Draco? They are already after me whether or not we are friends. As a matter of fact, I know that there is already a plot brewing in Voldemort's mind and we haven't even spoken civilly to each other when he started his planning."  
  
"Harry I. . ."  
  
"Shh." The raven-haired wizard smiled. "I understand that you are trying to protect me but I can do the job well enough on my own and I already have the whole staff and Gryffindor House behind me. I couldn't be any safer Draco."  
  
Draco raised his hand and laced his fingers through Harry's and then abruptly turned his head away. The Gryffindor's eyes warmed considerably and his heart twisted in sympathy when he heard a sniffle and sob. Then, before he registered it, Harry was holding the taller boy in his arms and attempting to comfort him.  
  
They stood there, contentedly in each other's arms with Harry's face buried in Draco's shoulder and the Slytherin's nose in his ex-rival's unruly hair. Harry had taken to lightly caressing the small of Draco's back with his finger tips when the door to the office opened and Rai stepped in. Both glanced up and upon seeing the brunette, they flushed brightly and stepped away from each other but still within touching range.  
  
Rai smiled. "I see that you have come to mutual terms."  
  
"We have." Draco responded, his voice calm with a hint of warmth behind it.  
  
The professor nodded. "Good to know that you two are at least friends. Well, I suppose you can go Draco but I want to speak to you for a few moments before you leave Harry."  
  
"Good night Professor. Harry." Draco bid the pair good bye, his eyes lingering on Harry until the door shut.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Professor?" Questioned the Gryffindor.  
  
"I know you have been sneaking around Harry." Rai stated bluntly, sitting at his desk again.  
  
Gaping, the ebony-haired boy fell into the seat across from his teacher. "Wha-how?"  
  
Rai chuckled softly in amusement and an attempt to alleviate the tension he could sense growing in the other. "I am an elf, remember Harry? My senses are heightened."  
  
"Am I in trouble Professor?"  
  
"No." The brunette sighed at Harry when the Gryffindor's head shot up in surprise. "You will learn Harry, that I do not give detention for many things especially to those students that, in my eyes, usually do not deserve them. But I will pull those students aside to speak to them and now I think I should speak with you." He paused so that Harry could take in his words before starting again. "And now I think you and I need to talk about these midnight missions of yours. They are not safe. Particularly now that Voldemort is rumored to be on the move again."  
  
Harry bowed his head in shame. "I know Professor but I cannot just sit around and wait for Voldemort to attack. It makes me feels so vulnerable. I mean now I finally find a place where I think that I belong and then he has to show up and try for my life again. I don't even know what I did to him Professor!"  
  
"I know. . ."  
  
"No! How can you? He's not coming after you!" Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself, all his frustration bubbling to the surface.  
  
Rai's eyes darkened visibly. He studied the boy in front of him for a moment before releasing the illusion charm that he had erected around himself; his elven features were now evident and only proved to enhance his beauty in the candlelight. "Harry, I am not here by accident in case you are wondering."  
  
The Gryffindor glanced up and his breath caught when he realized that he was now staring into the eyes of an elf. Harry noted that Rai seemed to be waiting for him to finish taking in his new appearance before the elf spoke again. Although now, instead of the soft tone in his voice from before, Rai's voice now had a melodious tenor to it. "No one but Albus and a few of my old school friends knows of this but I believe that it will do to confide this to you." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Like all other students here I had received an acceptance letter before I joined Hogwarts."  
  
"But I thought your people were not meant to be located by the outside world." Harry stated, confused at his teacher's statement.  
  
"We aren't unless we personally give permission to a person or if that being is an animal. And Harry, it was sent by owl post so the owl was able to find me." Rai paused motioning for the other to wait until he had finished his story before asking any questions. "As it was, I was going to ignore the letter but over a few weeks I found myself seriously considering the proposal because it would finally give me some concrete way to control my magic."  
  
Harry couldn't resist interrupting then. "Don't all of the elven race have some magic?"  
  
Rai nodded. "Mine was different though. True I was an elven mage but there were powers that I possessed that were foreign to my people and with a close study of them, I realized they were of wizardy origins. So, after that I left my home to attend Hogwarts and the year that I came also happened to be your mum and dad's first year. Of course, James, being as friendly as he was, immediately set to starting a friendship with me and over time we became close friends. Close enough that I revealed to him my elven heritage since it was not known back then. He, I, along with your godfather, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were inseparable over the years that we were here. Then, of course, after school, we had to go our own ways. I stayed for a short while, working as an Auror until I had finally decided to return to my home. I remained there for a few years until another owl came; this was a letter I wished I had never received for it told of your parent's position against Lord Voldemort. I came as quickly as I could to help James and Lily but it was too late. By the time that I had reached their house, Voldemort had already destroyed it and Hagrid was about to leave with you."  
  
"Hagrid was the one that picked me up?" Harry asked, wide-eyed. No wonder the half-giant appeared to know him so well.  
  
"He was and I followed him to where we were to meet Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall on Privet Drive. Albus had thought it best that remained out of the wizarding world and so as you know he left you with the Dursleys. Immediately after he asked that I come to teach at Hogwarts with the slight advantage of my knowing elven magic and, as I had promised the Ministry, upon my return I was to become an Auror again. Along with that, Albus had also asked me here to keep an eye on you as you grew up." The brunette sighed and smiled slightly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, a tiny smile accosting his lips. "So that's why you were at the zoo with me."  
  
Nodding, the Dark Arts professor seemed to sober with another thought. "But I must ask you to forgive me. I had to stand by for so long while your Uncle was cruel to you but I couldn't do anything because I was under orders from both the Ministry and Albus to strictly stay out of sight. That is until you turned eleven."  
  
Reaching across the table, the Gryffindor lightly patted Rai's hand. "I understand. I think I also understand that in some way you did protect me from other things that Uncle Vernon could have done to me and now I also know why I healed so fast."  
  
"I tried." Rai answered simply before shifting in his seat and his wintry eyes cleared. "And I will keep on looking out for you Harry. Therefore, I must insist that you take more caution with your wanderings."  
  
"I shall try Professor. That is the best that I can promise you." The emerald-eyed boy met Rai's gaze with his own and smiled slightly when his teacher nodded.  
  
"I will hold you to that. Now, off with you to bed." He watched Harry depart his office and once the elf was alone, he allowed his features to flow back into the one of a human and slumped into his chair. Rai sat there for nearly an hour until the chime of the clock in his room alerted him and the professor sighed as he stood. Gathering some parchments from his desktop, Rai swept out of his office and hurried back to his flat, desperate to find Derek so that he could just have the other hold him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Halloween came faster than any had expected and that night Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors found themselves seated at a grand holiday feast, eating more sweets than they could imagine. Once in a while, Harry would glance across the hall and trade a smile with Draco as they had both become stead fast friends; although the whole of Hogwarts had yet to discover their secret friendship nor did anyone, even the two wizards themselves know of their private yearnings for a deeper relationship..  
  
Up at the staff table, Rai was greatly enjoying himself. He had been to countless feasts over his many years at Hogwarts but the brunette still had yet to tire of them.  
  
"I wonder where Professor Quirrel is." Professor Dumbledore pondered to himself before turning to Rai. "Do you by chance know Rai?"  
  
Rai, who had heard the headmaster's musings merely shrugged. "When I was heading up, I had asked if he would be joining us but he said he had a few matters to attend to."  
  
"Shame." Dumbledore remarked before the natural twinkle in his eyes brightened again. "Well, I supposed we will just have to save some of the feast for him. Always healthy for a man to get his share of sweets."  
  
The Dark Arts teacher laughed as he shook his head and McGonagall turned to lecture Dumbledore on the fact that it was anything BUT healthy to eat that much candy.  
  
They were all turning back to their meals when the doors to the great hall burst open. Several of the teachers of elder students stood as they watched Quirrel stumble in.  
  
"Troll!!! Troll in the dungeon. I just thought you should know." With that the professor fainted and panic ensued.  
  
Rai looked to Dumbledore when the elderly wizard calmed everyone down and gave out his instructions. The elf then climbed to his feet to follow the headmaster and his husband down the dungeons but suddenly a thought came to mind. He glanced around the table and caught Snape's eye. [1] Rai nodded to the Potions Master and drew his wand as the two silently crept out a separate door. "Are you thinking the same as me?"  
  
Snape nodded. "The third floor."  
  
Without further words, both Rai and Snape made their way through the shadows of the corridors. To the elf, his companion's footsteps were dangerously loud but he rested on the knowledge that no human would be able to detect any sound from Snape.  
  
'Who is that?' Rai gestured out in the elven hand code; he had been teaching Snape ever since he had come to Hogwarts and the brunette had been surprised with how fast the other had picked it up.  
  
'I don't know.' The Potions professor signaled back, peering around the corner as well at the dark figure that was lurking around the door that led to the Philosopher's Stone. 'Whoever it is though, we have to stop him.'  
  
'Agreed. Shall I?' Rai answered, lifting his wand. With a nod from his comrade, the Dark Arts teacher whispered, "Petrificus Totallis," and the intruder fell like a stone to the ground.  
  
Immediately Snape and Rai hurried forward and pushed the man onto his back so that they could get a clear view of his face.  
  
"Professor Quirrel?!" The wintry-eyed wizard exclaimed as he met the frightened brown eyes of his fellow Dark Arts teacher. Muttering a complicated spell, Rai unfroze Quirrel's face so that the man could speak. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes, I should like to know that as well. What would you be doing creeping around up here when everyone else is downstairs?" Snape drawled out smoothly, a deadly gleam in his dark eyes.  
  
"I-I had th-the s-same idea as you pro-probably. I-I thought some-someone may b-be doing this as a-a di-diversion." Quirrel managed to stutter out facing the intense glares from Rai and Snape.  
  
Rai raised and eyebrow at the excuse, looking to Snape for his thoughts on the matter. 'Do you think he's telling the truth?'  
  
'I don't know.' The black-haired man motioned with his hands, frowning. 'Let him go for now but we need to keep a close watch on him.'  
  
Nodding, the wintry-eyed professor released Quirrel from the enchantment and assisted the man to his feet. "Right then. I don't think anyone will be up here so we may as well go and help the others track the troll." Rai motioned for the other to run in front of Snape and himself and the three sprinted down to the dungeons.  
  
Ten minutes of running and the trio located McGonagall and Derek.  
  
"Where'd you go Rai?" Derek questioned as soon as he caught sight of his husband.  
  
"I'll explain later." A faint thump and a howl caught Rai's sensitive ears. "I think I know where the troll is. Come on." He led them down several corridors until he reached the busted door to the girls' bathroom. However, the strange silence within ignited worry in Rai and he was the first through the door. "By Elbereth!"  
  
The other teachers seemed confused with Rai's statement until they surveyed the scene before them. Harry was sitting on the ground with Ron behind him gripping his wand, while Hermione was still crouched beneath a sink. What was most shocking though, was the unconscious mountain troll at the raven- haired Gryffindor's feet.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Derek questioned, rushing over to where the group of friends were now standing, watching Harry wipe the goop off his wand.  
  
McGonagall, naturally, set off on a rant while the remaining teachers hung back.  
  
"It wasn't their fault." Hermione had interrupted the Transfiguration and Rai watched as amazement grew on the two boys' features and the elf knew what their friend had done.  
  
"Head back up to your dorms alright?" Derek said as McGonagall swept out of the room. Shortly after, the three students did as well and that left him with Rai, Snape, and Quirrel.  
  
Snape, however, also spun around to leave although not before casting a fierce look Quirrel's way. The Rune's professor was mildly shocked by this but looking at his lover, Derek frowned when he saw that Rai also shared the Potions Master's expression. /I do believe that he has a lot to tell me when we get back to our room./  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Harry reached his dorm room that night, he found an elegant and all too familiar eagle owl perched on the headboard of his bed. Glancing around to make sure that Ron had gone to bed, the emerald-eyed Gryffindor crawled into his bed and tugged the curtains shut before removing the note from the owl's leg. Harry leaned forward to move back the drapes so that the bird could fly out and then turned to the parchment in his hands.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Slightly confused with the blunt letter. Folding up the parchment carefully, Harry tucked it into his bedside table before peeking out of his bed. Upon seeing that none of his dorm mates were awake, the ebony-haired boy slipped over to his trunk and quietly removed his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map. Then with the blink of an eye, Harry was gone, the only sounds alerting others of his presence were his hushed footsteps as he crept down the stairs and out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ten minutes later, after a very close call with Mrs. Norris, Harry finally found himself standing before the door to his and Draco's room. Tentatively, the Gryffindor turned the doorknob and peered inside the room. He sighed in relief however when he only caught sight of a brilliant crown of platinum hair and beautiful silver eyes that were currently fixed on the grounds beyond the small window.  
  
"Hey Harry." Draco whispered without even turning around. "You alright?"  
  
"What?" Frowning, Harry moved to sit on the window sill beside his friend. "What do you mean?"  
  
"News travels fast here. I heard about your run in with the troll." Sharp gray gems fixed on the emerald-eyed boy and Harry could detect the overwhelming anxiety in Draco's eyes.  
  
Releasing a breath, Harry smiled and reached out to grip the blonde's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. Ron and I took care of it."  
  
Draco's eyes softened and the edge of his mouth quirked up in a tiny grin. "You didn't get in trouble with any of the professors did you?"  
  
"No." Harry shook his head, his own smile widening. "Hermione helped on that one."  
  
"Granger?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Surprising but she took the blame before Ron and I could even say anything."  
  
The Slytherin snickered. "I wouldn't have figured bushy-haired Granger to actually stand up for you two."  
  
"Watch it Malfoy." Harry warned, withdrawing his hand somewhat from Draco's.  
  
"Sorry." Draco moved his hand back over his companion's as he mumbled the sincere apology. "You know its habit."  
  
Sighing, Harry inclined his head in understanding. "I know. Guess it's also habit for me to come back at you." He laughed softly. "We sure do have a strange relationship if you think about it."  
  
"Sure do." The fair-skinned wizard grinned as he tugged Harry over to him and adjusted him so that the other was resting comfortably with his back against his chest.  
  
Harry hummed in contentment, closing his eyes as he took in the warmth from the boy behind him. He often wondered if Draco was just in need for human contact after his rough childhood or if these touches were meant to transcend friendship. But fear kept his thoughts to himself and Harry enjoyed these close moments when he could.  
  
They sat there for hours, enjoying each other's silent company and the moonlight until eventually Draco stirred with a sigh. "We should get back to our dorms Harry. It's late." He frowned in confusion when he got no response from the boy in his arms and with closer inspection, saw that Harry had already fallen asleep. /He actually trusts me enough to fall asleep in my arms. . .?/ Awed at the profound fact, Draco brushed some bangs out of the Gryffindor's face. /Merlin, I love him. I just. . ./ He sighed, burying his face in the soft ebony locks. /How will Harry ever love someone like me?/ Wallowing in thoughts of the precious wizard in his arms, Draco soon found himself also drifting off to dreamland and into fantasies of contentment and pure joy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturday had to be the best day of the week in Rai's opinion. Not that he didn't love his students and his work but the brunette also looked forward to the times that he had free of all responsibility. It was then that he could really spend his moments with Derek or quiet, thoughtful periods by himself just wandering the enchanting school grounds.  
  
As it was, his husband was busy this Saturday with grading so that left Rai to meander absently. He had somehow found himself in the Astronomy Tower and just when he had snapped out of his thoughts and had planned to leave, he caught the sound of a faint voice behind one of the doors. /Students aren't supposed to be up here at this time in the morning./ Forehead crinkled in disapproval, Rai gently pushed open the door but the sight inside melted away his displeasure.  
  
For within sat both Harry and Draco curled in each other's arms. The voice that Rai had heard had been from the Gryffindor of the duo and Rai smiled. "What are you boys doing here?"  
  
"Shh." Harry automatically hissed as he glanced over to his professor from where he sat in his companion's embrace and whispered. "Draco's still asleep."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rai answered in softer tones. "What are you two doing up here Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged, or at least as much as he could being pressed up against Draco's chest. "We were talking last night and I guess we both sorta fell asleep after a while. I'm sorry Professor. I know we're not supposed to be up here."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you two are talking." The Dark Arts teacher smiled. "Just remember that breakfast is in about an hour Harry."  
  
"I will. Thanks."  
  
"No problem." With a departing glance at his students, Rai gently shut the door behind him and strolled away.  
  
When Rai had gone, Harry sighed and leaned back but then he felt the blonde stir and mumble something incoherent in his hair. Grinning, the emerald- eyed wizard shut his eyes and waited for Draco to fully wake up before turning around so that he could meet the drowsy gaze of his friend. "Good morning. Sleep well?"  
  
"Hmm. . .I'm just a little sore from sitting on this ledge all night." Draco murmured sleepily.  
  
Harry smiled and wiggled out of the strong arms around his waist. Standing, he offered Draco his hand. "C'mon. Stand up and you won't be as sore."  
  
Taking the offered assistance, the Slytherin allowed himself to be pulled up and stretched languidly as he yawned. "Was there someone else in here earlier? I thought I heard you speaking with someone."  
  
"Yeah. Professor Maxwell was here."  
  
"No trouble?"  
  
"None at all. He just wanted to remind us that breakfast is soon." Harry answered, starting to the door with Draco. "I really do like Professor Maxwell." He added almost as an after thought.  
  
Draco nodded in agreement. "So do I. He's pretty easy going but fair." The wizard snickered suddenly at a thought. "No wonder they say the Weasley twins seem to like him so much. I wouldn't be surprised if the Prof played some part in some of their jokes."  
  
"I'll agree with you on that one." Harry chuckled as he thought of his teacher and Ron's brothers sneaking about the castle pulling pranks; it was just too hilarious a thought. "We should probably ask him or Professor Asgaroth about that."  
  
Draco smirked teasingly. "That would be a very interesting discussion."  
  
"Very." Harry agreed with a wide grin and concocted several scenarios of what that particular conversation would be like until they had to separate to go to their different houses to shower and prepare for breakfast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Christmas time found Harry in high spirits despite the ever-growing threat of Lord Voldemort and with Hermione's absence, the boy had found more time to meet with Draco. Of course, he did live up to his responsibilities to research information on Nicholas Flamel but as the holidays progressed, his mind drifted more and more to Draco.  
  
"Harry! Hey, mate, wake up!" Ron waved a hand frantically in front of Harry's face and snapped his fingers before the other broke from his trance. "You okay Harry?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night." Harry replied quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Umm. . .I think I'm gonna go for a walk. You don't mind do you Ron?"  
  
Ron bit his lip to hold back his response but nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks." Hastening away before his concerned friend could ask him anymore questions, Harry didn't even notice Draco until the blonde finally caught up with him outside in the courtyard.  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" The Slytherin hurriedly came to stand beside Harry when the other had halted to wait for him and raised an eyebrow when he saw the blush on his friend's cheeks; it definitely wasn't all from the chilly weather. "Why did you leave the Great Hall so quickly? Something wrong?"  
  
Harry shook his head but refused to raise his emerald eyes to meet the silver ones studying him. "Nothing's wrong. I just needed some fresh air."  
  
Draco frowned. "If you're sure Harry." He paused considering the expanse of white powder on the ground before speaking again. "Well, if you're going for a walk do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"Of course not." The raven-haired wizard smiled and finally glanced up. His emerald eyes were now sparkling with happiness that made Draco wonder about the sudden change but the Slytherin didn't question it as they turned to stroll along Hogwart's grounds.  
  
"You didn't mind that night in the Astronomy Tower do you Draco?"  
  
The blonde had to force away the dreamy smile at the mention of the week old memory of having Harry in his arms as he slept. "I didn't mind. Don't worry about it. I knew you were tired."  
  
Harry smiled and looked away again to hide his own faraway expression. However, his eyes widened and his head shot up when he felt a warm hand slide across his palm and fingers laced through his own. He turned to Draco and felt his heart melt when he saw the warm gray that looked back at him and the sincere smile on the other boy's handsome features. Smiling back, his emerald gems softened and he gently squeezed the hand in his, running his thumb tenderly over Draco's knuckles.  
  
No words were traded between the two, both content with the comfortable peace between them. Eventually, they came upon a secluded section of the Quidditch pitch  
  
Sighing, the emerald-eyed boy closed his eyes as he sank down to the soft grass. Moments later, Harry felt warm arms encircle his shoulders in a friendly manner and a chin rest on his shoulder. Smiling, he leaned back into the offered warmth unconsciously. "It's nice getting away like this. You don't think anyone suspects anything with you leaving right after me do you?"  
  
"Hmm. . ." Draco hummed in contentment. "No I don't think so. They probably just thought we had an argument of some sort before storming off. And you are right, this is really nice."  
  
The Gryffindor felt Draco nudge his jaw with his nose and instinctively Harry turned into the contact, therefore, without realizing it, brushed his lips lightly against the blonde's. He froze momentarily at the tingle that warmed his lips until suddenly a warm mouth covered his again. Acting on impulse, Harry responded to the caress and sighed inaudibly into Draco's mouth as they parted slightly. "What was that?" A surprisingly calm demeanor was about him ad Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's.  
  
"I don't know." The silver-eyed wizard paused, planting a small kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. "But it felt too right to be wrong."  
  
"That I definitely agree with." Harry mumbled before bending forward to meld his lips with Draco's again. It was a sweet, loving exchange and in the end, the raven-haired wizard found himself lying on the ground with the other's comfortable weight pressing down on him.  
  
It was late into the evening and after several traded kisses, that the two boys reluctantly brushed themselves off and made their way back to the castle.  
  
"We should get to dinner. It's probably already half way over with." Harry suggested quietly, not really wanting to part from the other.  
  
Draco nodded. "I suppose we. . ."  
  
The pounding of echoing footsteps approaching them cut off the Slytherin and the two traded knowing glances before fixing their faces with false hatred.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hermione?" Turning away from Draco, Harry tilted his head inquiringly at the brunette that came rushing up to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione glanced over her friend's shoulder and spared the inquisitive blonde a look of distaste before taking Harry's hand and dragging him down the corridor.  
  
"We'll finish this later Potter. Don't think you'll get off so easily tonight; midnight will be the bewitching hour." Draco shouted toward the Gryffindors. He smiled when Harry cast him a backwards glance and knew that his message had been understood. Sighing, happily to himself, Draco spun on his heels and practically floated into the Great Hall and over to his seat. The Slytherin ignored all the questions tossed at him from his housemates, his mind too busy thinking of his plans for that night.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was still stumbling behind Hermione as the girl just about dragged him across the floor in her hurry. "'Mione, what is this all about? I thought you were with your parents." He tried to shake off the tight grip but found that he couldn't without risk of loosing some flesh due to Hermione's nails.  
  
"I came back earlier than I thought I would cause mum and dad were called away on a business trip. But guess what Harry?!" She seemed excited as she spoke but her voice lowered as they entered the library. "I've found some information that would definitely help us!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Is Ron here too?"  
  
"Of course I'm here." Answered the redhead as he peered around a bookshelf and pointing an accusing finger at Hermione. "She towed me out of bed and nearly pulled me here by my ears."  
  
The emerald-eyed wizard had to bite his lip to suppress the urge to laugh as he could clearly see the scene in his mind.  
  
"Honestly Ronald Weasley! You can be such a prat sometimes." The bushy- haired girl huffed indignantly before marching over to a table where mounds of books had been piled neatly. Hermione scanned through them before picking one up and skimming through the pages. She smiled when she seemed to find what she needed. "Here we are."  
  
Huddling beside Hermione, the two boys curiously peered at the book. "What?"  
  
"I've found out who Nicolas Flamel. Seriously, I do not know how I missed this considering I had checked out this book just a little while ago for some light reading."  
  
"This is light reading?" Ron shrieked, slapping his forehead when Hermione gave him that 'what do you mean? it's not?' look. "Never mind Herm, just tell us what you found."  
  
Glaring slightly at her friend, Hermione's gaze eventually returned to the book. "This says that Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. The Stone if believe to created the elixir of life and Flamel is currently holding the only on in existence."  
  
"So that's what they're hiding on the third floor! That's what Snape is after!" Harry whispered in shock, his eyes wide. "We have to tell the other professors."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Minerva? Do you know where Albus is? He wasn't in his office when I went in." Rai said as soon as he entered Professor McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"Albus left just over an hour ago. Ministry business." The Transfiguration teacher answered, placing another piece of parchment atop a growing pile.  
  
"What?!"  
  
The combined shout of three voices from the entrance cause both Professors to jump and Rai shook his head when he finally realized it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What was that for?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore left?!" Harry asked, a tinge of panic in his tone that worried Rai.  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Yes. And I demand an explanation for that outburst."  
  
Rai resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he gazed at his three students in question. "Why are all of you panicking? He will be back soon I suspect."  
  
"He can't be gone!" Hermione wailed.  
  
Harry was in equal distress as he spoke. "It won't be safe. Voldemort already knows where the Philosopher's Stone is and he's going to try to steal it."  
  
/Well, I was *definitely* not expecting that./ The brunette thought to himself in shock as he gaped. McGonagall seemed to have found her voice though.  
  
"That is absurd. I don't know how you found out about the Stone but I assure you that it is completely safe. Now off with you." The elder witch motioned coldly for the Gryffindors to leave and Rai shrugged when they looked to him. Dejectedly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trailed out of the classroom.  
  
"Perhaps we should have listened to what they had to say Minerva." Rai suggested quietly, gradually turning around to meet the other professor's gaze. "You know that they have a knack to be correct in these situations."  
  
Minerva snorted and whether it was out of fear of believing or just plain disbelief, he could not tell. "Perhaps but this is ridiculous. You and I both know that all of us including *Albus* cast wards around the Stone. There is no way that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can possible gain access to it."  
  
Rai sighed and shook his head. "There is always a way Minerva. Always." Eyeing the other one last time and seeing the stubborn expression on McGonagall's face, the brunette twisted around on his heels and swiftly left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry had left Ron and Hermione in the library nearly half an hour ago in search of his boyfriend but he had yet to be successful. The Gryffindor was about to give up his futile hunt when he finally spotted Draco further down the corridor, speaking to Blaise. However, upon seeing Harry, the blonde flashed him a quick smile before turning it into a scowl. "Well, well Potter. Get lost again with your impeccable sense of direction? It's no wonder you got in trouble every year with the Dark Lord. Probably stumbled in on him every time."  
  
Emerald eyes sharp with a layer of hate, Harry crossed his arms. "At least I'm not one of his lap dogs. Now cut the crap. We need to talk."  
  
Blaise snickered and was about to retort when Draco held up a hand to quiet the other. "I suppose Potter."  
  
"But Draco-"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and turned to his fellow Slytherin. "Don't worry Blaise. Who knows, boy wonder there may let some valuable information slip. Information that we may be able to use against him." Seeing the malicious gleam that grew in the other's eyes, Draco knew that he had bought his lie.  
  
Smirking, the blonde motioned for Harry to lead the way and together they walked in silence down several halls until they came to an old, unused classroom. As soon as they entered, Harry found himself caught in his lover's warm embrace and soft lips upon his own.  
  
"I'm sorry about all that Harry." Draco whispered, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's.  
  
Harry smiled, sighing in contentment. "Don't worry about it, love. But if we are apologizing then I'm sorry about my comments too."  
  
"I love you." Draco pressed his mouth to Harry's before drawing back slightly. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Sobering from his Draco-induced high, the emerald-eyed wizard tucked his head under Draco's chin before speaking. "I think that something big is going to happen."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry released a tense breath. "I believe that Voldemort is after me again and also something called the Philosopher's Stone."  
  
"The Philosopher's Stone?! Shit! He'll become immortal if he manages to get that. And what do you mean he's after you again?" Draco felt faint at the devastating news and clutched tightly to Harry. /No. No. I can't loose him! Not when I just found him!/  
  
"I don't know why Voldemort is after me still but I know that once he gets the Philosopher's Stone, he will come to kill me. I-" Looking up in the silvery orbs of his lover, Harry grimaced at the pain in them. "I just wanted to tell you this so that you will know where I went."  
  
"Where you went?"  
  
"I'm gonna go stop him Draco. I have to. Hermione has already found a way for us to try to get to the Stone before Voldemort does. We planned to leave tonight." He averted his gaze, not wanting to the fear in Draco's beautiful eyes.  
  
Draco froze as his mind drew blank; the only possible thought was that his beloved might be killed. Hoarsely he protested. "Y-you can't Harry. Oh Merlin, I don't want to lose you!"  
  
Harry could feel the tears threatening to spill over and buried his face into Draco's chest. "I don't want to lose you either hon but I have I must do this. Right now, I have a chance to be rid of him. I don't know what will happen if he manages to get the Stone."  
  
Holding onto the Gryffindor desperately, Draco's voice was muffled by Harry's hair when he responded. "Then, if you are going so am I."  
  
"Draco! N-"  
  
"Sweetheart, I cannot leave you to go in there by yourself." A single tear slipped down the blonde's handsome features. Draco offered a sad smile as he reached up to cup Harry's cheek lovingly. "I love you too much."  
  
Knowing that no matter what he said, there would be nothing to stop Draco short of the blonde's own death in coming after him. "You will not let this go will you Drac?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell. I am either coming with you or neither of us will go."  
  
A brief moment passed between the couple and then a loving yet sorrowful smile pulled at Harry's lips. "I love you Draco. With everything that I am."  
  
"I love you too." Capturing the Gryffindor's mouth with his own, Draco savored the closeness, afraid that he may never feel this again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Umm. . .Rai? What are you doing?" Derek peeked his head around the bedroom door and watched his husband as Rai dug through his old trunk.  
  
Rai spared Derek a glance before returning to rummaging through his belongings. "I'm trying to prevent a disaster because a certain Transfiguration teacher refuses to acknowledge it." A triumphant look entered his eyes as he withdrew a small pendant.  
  
Derek's eyes narrowed at the familiar object. It held many powers, most that the Runes professor had yet to decipher, but he knew that it was draining on the elf to weld. "You should not use that."  
  
"I know but I have to contact Dumbledore immediately; for Harry's sake if not for every living being. You and I both know that all wizarding spells will take from minutes up to hours to actually locate him before I can speak with him. We do not have that time." His demeanor softened when he saw a frown mar Derek's features. "Don't worry love. I will only be a little exhausted."  
  
"Why can't you just use normal elven magic? I know you can contact him that way as well."  
  
Rai nodded but his fingers tightened their grasp about the pendant. "True but I must also allow Albus a way to come to Hogwarts without traveling delays. If these grounds permitted him to apparate or use floo powder I would use normal magic but as it is, he cannot."  
  
Sighing, the ebony-haired man placed a chaste kiss on his husband's lips before moving away. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Catch me if I fall." Rai answered as he began a low chanting, causing his features to flow into those of an elf and the pendant in his hands to glow.  
  
Derek watched and bit his bottom lip in concern as he knew that this may not be the first but neither would it be the last time that Rai would use the Krysta Pendant to protect Harry. /And I shall always be there to catch you every time./  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry moved stealthily down the third floor corridor, the only sounds being his and Draco's light footsteps. They had spent nearly and hour deciding what to tell Hermione and Ron about the Slytherin's appearance and after much argument had finally decided to tell them the truth. The emerald-eyed wizard could feel his anxiety rising with every step that he took toward their meeting area with his two friends, but the warm hand in his own kept him from turning back.  
  
"Harry, will you be alright?" Draco whispered softly, stopping his boyfriend just around the corner from where Hermione and Ron were awaiting their friend's arrival.  
  
The Gryffindor took a deep breath before offering a weak smile. "I'll be fine as long as you are there to support me Drac."  
  
"There wouldn't be any other way love." Draco leaned over, placing a comforting kiss on Harry's lips. "Let's get this done with then."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the couple strolled around the corner and Harry winced when Ron gave a yelp of surprise and fury at the sight of his boyfriend before moving to retrieve his wand. "Ron, wait. Don't hurt him."  
  
Ron gaped at his best friend in disbelief but didn't lower his wand. "Why? This is *Malfoy* Harry."  
  
"I know." One quick glance at Hermione and the ebony-haired boy knew that the girl was piecing together the situation. "Just please don't hurt him Ron. He's not here to harm any of us."  
  
The red-head seemed puzzled and even more so when Hermione spoke up. "I think we should listen to Harry Ron." Her brown eyes never left Harry's as she spoke. "Somehow I don't think this is the Draco Malfoy that we know."  
  
"But Herm-"  
  
"Listen Ron." Two pairs eyes turned to Draco in surprise when he actually addressed the Weasley by his first name. "I am really sorry about everything this year but I promise I'm here to help."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, lowering his wand. "Why would you want to help us Malfoy?"  
  
"I-I. . ."  
  
Harry cut off Draco by taking the blonde's hand in his own. "Because we love each other Ron."  
  
There was a long, tense pause as Ron's face slowly grew to match his hair. "You WHAT?!"  
  
Grimacing, the emerald-eyed wizard stiffened but relaxed slightly when he felt his lover's strong arm embrace him from behind. "We've been together since about Christmas time and we were friends for a while before that. I guess we thought it was just safer to keep our relationship private."  
  
"Then why tell us now?" Hermione was acting considerably calmer than Ron was.  
  
"Because I wouldn't let him go in there himself." Draco answered with missing a beat. "I love him too much to allow him to walk into danger without me at least there to help."  
  
Hermione considered the new information and her eyes darted back and forth between Harry and Draco's expressions before a small smile appeared on her face. "Then I'm glad you're here Draco."  
  
"They've all gone bloody insane." The trio heard Ron mutter and then sigh. "Fine, if both of you really do trust Malfoy. . .err. . .Draco then I guess I can give it a try."  
  
"Thank you Ron. You don't know how much this means to us." Draco offered a sincere smile.  
  
Coughing, the blue-eyed Weasley bit his lip. "Right then. We should hurry if we're gonna stop Voldemort."  
  
With the agreeing nods, the four companions inched toward the door, which no doubt held testing trials behind it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Rai Maxwell-Asgaroth was pacing the front entrance frantically as his husband watched him. With a released breath, Derek strode forward to gently capture the brunette in his arms. "Calm down my love, Albus shall be arriving shortly."  
  
"But not soon enough. It should take him another good thirty minutes to get here Derek and I know that Harry and the others have already disappeared." He sighed, going limp in the other's arms. "I am so worried about him."  
  
Closing his eyes, Derek cuddled Rai closer to himself. "Show that ancient patience of yours sweetheart. This shall turn out well in the end."  
  
"I hope so Derek. I dearly hope so." Allowing his wintry eyes to slip shut, the Dark Arts teacher gripped tightly onto Derek, fear in his heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well that went well." Draco commented sarcastically as they hurried away from the Devil's Snare and farther into the maze of traps.  
  
No one replied for they had just entered a new chamber. Upon glancing up into the rafters, Harry gaped. "What are they?"  
  
"Keys." Draco answered from where he was studying the locked door with Hermione and Ron.  
  
Ron sighed, taking a closer look at the lock. "We need to find a large one, most likely ancient as well."  
  
The ebony-haired wizard scanned the flock of keys above him, his eyes lighting up when he saw said key fluttering brokenly through the others. "There. But how-" Harry's gaze landed on the broom before him and shook his head. "It cannot be this easy."  
  
"Oh come on Harry. You can grab that thing no problem. After all you are the youngest seeker in the century." Ron proclaimed.  
  
Harry still seemed nervous though but seeing that there would be no way around it, shrugged and laid one hand on the broom. Immediately a loud whirring sounded from the keys and the next moment, Harry found himself attempting to fend off several of the small missiles. "Argh!" Hopping onto the broom, the Gryffindor zoomed past several of his attackers and in the meanwhile also managed to snatch the needed key from the air. "Catch!"  
  
Hermione leapt forward and took the key from her friend but Draco hardly noticed as his silver orbs were fixed on his beautiful lover. He had to admit that Harry was also stunning on the ground but in the air, the other was breathtaking.  
  
"Draco, come on!" Hermione tugged at the Slytherin's arm and easily yanked him into the next room. Moments later, Harry came zipping through and Ron slammed the door. The sound of several keys lodging themselves into the wood caused all four to wince before they hurried along the corridor to their next test.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry clenched his eyes tightly shut as he stepped into the fire. A moment later when no burning sensation came, the Gryffindor released the breath he had been unconsciously holding. Smiling, Harry turned back to look at Draco but frowned when the blonde tried to touch the flames in yelped in pain. "Are you alright Drac?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't stick my hand all the way in but I can't cross it. Perhaps the fire only allows one person to go through." The Slytherin sighed as concern flashed through his eyes. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Glancing behind him, Harry shrugged. "The only thing we can. You wait here and I'll go find Voldemort."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Draco." Harry gripped his wand tightly as he backed away from the flames. "I'll be back. I promise."  
  
Draco watched helplessly as his lover vanished down the staircase. After a few moments of utter silence, the silver-eyed wizard slumped and sank to his knees. Fear rang through his mind clearly as images of his times together with Harry flashed through his head. /Please come back safely Harry. I love you./  
  
* * * * *  
  
The normally jovial expression on Dumbeldore's face was gone, replaced by that of grave determination as he hurried down the dimly lit corridors toward the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
Behind him, Rai and Derek both wore the same air of seriousness. The couple had immediately told the headmaster of the current situation and had hurried after Dumbledore when the other wizard had took off down the hall.  
  
"The last obstacle is Severus' wall of fire. Do you know the counter charm Albus?" Derek shouted as they rounded another corner.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Don't worry about that."  
  
"Draco?!" Both Derek and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Rai in confusion but upon turning back around, they also spotted the Slytherin staring into the enchanted fire. "What are you doing here? Where's Harry?"  
  
"Professors?" Draco leapt to his feet. "Harry went to go fight Voldemort! You have to go help him!"  
  
The eldest wizard hurriedly muttered a charm and as soon as the flames dissipated, the four rushed past.  
  
"How long has he been in there Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco glanced as Professor Dumbledore. "I think an hour and I had heard some battling earlier but that was about twenty minutes ago. I really hope that Harry is alright."  
  
"As do we all." Dumbledore answered. He fell silent as his blue eyes focused before him again and when they finally came to the chamber holding the Mirror of Erised and the Philosopher's Stone, the Headmaster closed his eyes in concern.  
  
Rai glanced away as Draco darted forward to where Harry laid. He prayed fervently that the Gryffindor was still alive and gripped tightly to Derek's hand.  
  
Draco, meanwhile, bit his lip to hold back his tears as he gently shifted Harry into his lap. Hesitantly he laid two fingers on the other's neck and then the tears fell unbidden as he felt a faint pulse. "He's alive." The blonde whispered to himself and then looked up, repeating himself louder this time. "He's alive Professors!"  
  
Three pairs of shocks gazes fell on the two students before the teachers came to kneel beside them.  
  
"Rai, is there anything you can do for him right now so that we can move him up to the infirmary?"  
  
"I can't heal him fully Albus but I may be able to seal the wounds long enough to get him to Poppy. We have to hurry though once I cast the spell, it will take a lot out of me because judging by the amount of damage, I'm going to need powerful magic to hold the injuries."  
  
"Understood." The Headmaster leveled his wand at ready and as soon as Rai began to chant, he also spoke a spell, conjuring up a stretcher. "Derek, please hurry ahead and tell Poppy that we are on our way."  
  
The Runes professor inclined his head in acknowledgement and disappeared down the corridor. Once he had gone out of sight and Draco was gently grasping Harry's hand, Rai and Dumbledore carefully made their way to the infirmary ward.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Finally awake I see. Welcome back to the conscious world Harry Potter."  
  
Harry groaned as Dumbledore's voice broke through the fog in his head and he blinked open tired eyes. Muttering a thanks to the Headmaster when he was handed his glasses, the Gryffindor found himself staring into a pair of shocked and loving eyes that were now brimming over with tears. "Drac-" The rest of his sentence ended in muffled words as Harry found himself being smothered by kisses and tight hugs.  
  
"You do not know how much you scared me Harry! Don't you ever pull something like that! Professor Maxwell had to sit in the hospital for two days recovering from energy loss because your wounds had been so bad. That worried Professor Asgaroth so much and then I spent every day here with you and now you wouldn't believe how much school work I have and mmph!" Draco's rant was abruptly cut off as Harry covered his mouth with his own.  
  
"You talk too much Drac." The raven-haired boy was about to kiss his boyfriend again when there came a polite cough from behind them. Harry blushed as he realized that Dumbledore was still in the room and upon looking up, the couple found that Derek and Rai were also now in the room. "Err. . .sorry about that."  
  
Rai shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips while Derek chuckled and the Headmaster's eyes twinkled with mirth.  
  
"I guess that answers our question of whether you are fit enough to leave the infirmary or not." Rai said with a grin, the smirk growing when he saw the lovely shades of red that his students had turned.  
  
"Be nice Rai." His husband admonished teasingly before giving his attention to Harry. "And before you ask, Hermione and Ron are just fine. They are waiting for you in Gryffindor Tower whenever you are ready to rejoin them."  
  
Harry nodded, his smile brightening. "Thank you Professor." Suddenly he sobered. "But what about Voldemort? Is he dead?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, exchanging glances with Rai and Derek before answering. "I'm afraid that he isn't, my boy and Draco clearly has been marked as a traitor now."  
  
"What are we going to do for Draco then? He can't return to his home. They will kill him." The young wizard curled into Draco's arms as the Slytherin embraced him protectively.  
  
"We've already discussed that and we also came up with the same conclusions. So Draco's going to be living with Derek and I from now on as are you." Rai answered soothingly.  
  
"Really?!" Harry asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Really." Derek replied with a smile. "We will show you your new home as soon as school is out."  
  
The Slytherin grinned cheerfully, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's forehead. "Thank you so much Professors."  
  
"Of course." Rai winked before spinning around on his heels. "Now, I believe that I have a class to return to. I will see you two later."  
  
Draco and Harry said their farewells as Rai and Derek trailed out of the room. A moment later Dumbledore followed the couple, leaving the two to themselves. They sat in silence for a long while, just enjoying each other's company and the fact that they would finally be free of their families until finally Madame Pomfrey came and ushered them out of the room.  
  
"Will you be alright love?" Draco whispered as they stepped out into the hall.  
  
Harry bit his lip in consideration before a hint of a smile coasted across his lips and he nodded. "I think so Drac." Leaning forward, the Gryffindor gently kissed the other. "After all we've got each other."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1. Hehe, Snape is so cool so naturally he gets a neat ability. ^_^ Not to mention Professor Lupin (my favorite) isn't here. So of course my second favorite teacher would get something.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! You made it this far?! Great! So, what do you think? I know that this was really long but I think I got really carried away; being bored tends to do that eh? Anyway, please review and tell me if I should do second year or not. Thanks and much love everyone! 


End file.
